North Korean National Team
1 | IIHF max = 36 | IIHF max date = first in 2005 | IIHF min = 45 | IIHF min date = first in 2011 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 11–2 (Grenoble, France; March 8, 1974) | Largest win = 22–1 (Yerevan, Armenia; April 14, 2010) 22–1 (Luxembourg, Luxembourg; April 6, 2014) | Largest loss = 24–1 (Budapest, Hungary; March 15, 1983) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 3 | Regional cup first = 1986 | Regional cup best = 4th (1986, 1990) | World champ apps = 18 | World champ first = 1974 | World champ best = 21st (1990) | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 65–87–5 }} The North Korean men's national ice hockey team are a national selects team that plays yearly in the Ice Hockey World Championships. They withdrew from the 2007 edition, and therefore were automatically relegated to Division III in the 2008 edition, where they finished first. They then played in Division II during the 2009 edition, and finished last bringing them back down to Division III for 2010. They are currently ranked 43rd in the IIHF World Rankings. History The game of ice hockey in North Korea became popular during the 1950s when Soviet and Chinese workers taught the game and its rules in the capital city of Pyongyang. The Ice Hockey Association of North Korea was founded in 1955. North Korea became a member of the IIHF on August 8, 1964. North Korea's first national championship was held in 1956 and was won by Amnokgang Pyongyang. The North Korean national team did not make its debut until 1974 when it competed in the C pool of the World Championships. The team lost its first game to Italy 11-2 on March 8, 1974, but rebounded for surprising victories over China and Australia. Withdrawal from 2011 IIHF tournaments DPR Korea announced that their women's and men's teams were not going to compete in IIHF competition due to financial reasons. The men's team was scheduled to participate at the Div II championships in Melbourne, Australia. Tournament participation World Championships *1974 – 22nd place (8th in Pool C) *1981 – 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1983 – 24th place (8th in Pool C) *1985 – 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1986 – 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1987 – 22nd place (6th in Pool C) *1989 – 22nd place (6th in Pool C) *1990 – 21st place (5th in Pool C) *1991 – 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1992 – 22nd place (2nd in Pool C, Group A) *1993 – 26th place (6th in Pool C) *2002 – 41st place (1st in Division II qualification) *2003 – 35th place (4th in Division II, Group B) *2004 – 34th place (3rd in Division II, Group B) *2005 – 34th place (3rd in Division II, Group B) *2006 – 36th place (4th in Division II, Group B) *2007 – Withdrew from tournament, relegated to Division III *2008 – 41st place (1st in Division III) Promoted to Division II *2009 – 39th place (6th in Division II, Group A) Relegated to Division III *2010 – 42nd place (1st in Division III, Group B) Promoted to Division II *2011 – Withdrew from Division II *2012 – 42nd place (2nd in Division III) *2013 – 42nd place (2nd in Division III) *2014 – 42nd place (2nd in Division III) *2015 – 41st place (1st in Division III) Promoted to Division II B Asian Winter Games *1986 – 4th place *1990 – 4th place *2007 – 5th place External links *IIHF profile Korea, North